A Line of DarknessA Line of Light
by Salvasti
Summary: Thoughts during the night and day. 1 of 2 parts. No established timeline for where it fits in.


Disclaimer: I own not the characters. If I did, they would have been an established couple already. Because come on … they just belong together like that.

One of two parts.

Implied stuff is implied. If the thought of two women doing things to one another offends you, you might want to turn back now. Otherwise, as they say … abandon all hope, ye who enter here.

* * *

><p>The darkness did not judge.<p>

The darkness did not care, having no preference for the events that occurred within the depths of its ever encompassing presence. The darkness was of neutrality, no matter what transpired during its watch. It was just a silent spectator just as it was a location. The chosen, preferred arena for those that knew how to use it. A place of battle, of equal victory and surrender.

It cared not either way for the sounds, the murmurs, the rustle of clothing, the sound of flesh against that of another body. It cared not either way for the franticness, the induced panic, the needful wants that threatened to erupt in a display that could only be considered pure divinity.

It did not care to either spectrum of concepts humanity labeled right or wrong about the gasps, the pants, the cries. The breaths.

The words that came.

The realizations that had struck.

The darkness did not care, and thus the darkness did not judge.

It was in the darkness that all things resided, things that had not yet been spoken of, things that were known only to the depths of the soul, things that only existed in the heart. Things that glimmered in a gaze, the open window that the eyes lead to the depths of being, but never seemed to be so vocalized as they truly deserved to be. If anything, the notions, the feelings, the factual truth was done a disservice by being kept under silence, restrained and shackled from the proverbial light of day.

It was then truly only in the darkness that the guardians that kept such truth finally found a means of leave. The wardens were relieved of their duty if just for the duration, however fleeting it was no matter its continual return. Perhaps in the morning they would return in full force, ready to retake up their sentry position as though nothing had happened while they had been so lax. Certainly to the degree they could never be accused of allowing such honest truth to be so expressed with so fervent their desire to hold such necessities back.

How it happened she still did not know. Why it happened was not up for queries. Where it happened was already answered for, though the present was not truly the originating point. No, that was established years ago, eons and lifetimes ago. Its lifeline could be so easily traced back to the very first instance of ever meeting, when amethyst meet to her own cerulean if only either of them were so receptive to the truth then.

Who had been involved, oh that was silly at this point to even reflect on and therefore was not. Not in some traditional way someone might use when constructing an incident report. The only who that could matter was if it was really them, or was it the facades they hid behind. The outer shell that said they were immune to the facts of life, that they were stronger than anything that attempted to breach the nature of their hearts.

What had happened…

Dear Goddess what had happened indeed.

Maybe it was slow, something innocently said and shared. Maybe it was the case of one thing lead to another. Maybe the timing was just right, the environment suited everything to transpire at last. Maybe it was some cosmic jigsaw puzzle and the final piece had at last fallen into place. Maybe a higher power had taken such an interest to give their divine blessing to the acts that would follow. Maybe the past was ready to meet again with the future to create the present.

In the darkness, it did not really matter.

It had not started out of course, in darkness. But darkness is where she now found herself.

The mind was potent, selective on what it desired to recall and what it would choose to withhold no matter the frustration levied to the holdings of memories. In the darkness the mind could not be so easily stoic and instead was willing to relive the moments. The important ones at first, the rest of the details would be on the morrow. That was the agreement the mind had with both the darkness and the light.

But the light was a ways off, for all purposes it was eons away. Lifetimes would come and go, be given birth to and die just the same before the daylight would begin penetrating the darkness. The little details would have to wait.

What she had now was the crux of the matter.

What she had now was her, body outstretched in the afterglow of their shared events beside her. Shared events. So lacking as a truthful descriptor, despite the fact it was exactly that. Shared events sounded cold, callous, a complete opposing end of the spectrum as to what truly, they had shared.

Love and passion. Passion and love. The temperamental met its match with the carefree. The stoic with the outgoing. But that's who they were, weren't they? If they had to be so reduced to labels by way of simplistic words, then that was them.

She was Love.

She was Passion.

And together, they created a cataclysm of such euphoria, such a fiery expenditure of pleasure. A song that only lovers could ever attest to knowing the lyrics, melody, beat and rhythm to. They had at last lent their own version to the cosmic melody, a rhapsody of love, a symphony of passion.

Her breath caught for the umpteenth time, just like it had before over the course of their love. This time though it was the soft gasps of amazement, wonderment. Not that she hadn't had them before, not that she hadn't vocalized them before, but these were a different sort. Something unique that only came out after some time, as though they needed a herald to announce them first, a means to gather courage.

Something that only the darkness could appreciate.

Her breath caught with the trailing of her fingertips against skin. A body that was not her own, and yet was now hers to lay complete claim to. They trailed, destination unknown and certainly in no hurry to reach it. She was asleep, her breathing soft and even. The worry of waking her played caution with her fingers but how it wouldn't stop her anyway. If she awoke.

If she awoke…

Her lips gave away the dazzling nature of her smile, lighting the room in that way it could no matter that it was cast in darkness.

The darkness and her had that sort of agreement, after all.

From her naval, over the soft curve of her breast, a pause to feel the resounding beat of a heart that was now entrusted to her, before finally they slipped along ribs, to her waist as her arm followed suit. Her body was only too eager to agree with such an idea of movement, curling against her as her leg shifted, her foot catching in the scattered sheets. Over hers it went, hooking as if to lay her own territorial claim to the woman next to her.

Hers.

The smile lingered, even as her eyes finally gave up their vigil, sated with the knowledge that when they parted anew, she would still be there.

"I love you."

And the darkness enveloped her at last.


End file.
